Divergent Prequel
by Livipop4
Summary: It's Tobias' Initiation, but not in his perspective. Meet Vee. A girl from Amity who transfers to Dauntless. What friends will she make? Who will her enemies be? Find out the back stories of characters from Divergent. Rated T because I dont know where this will go.
1. Choosing Ceremony

Chapter 1

A/N This is my first fanfiction so please no haters! Please review!I will post the next one when a get 5 reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Divergent except Olivia, Charlotte and the mom.

* * *

The Choosing Ceremony. The day I never really wanted to come. But of course it's here.

"Olivia East, it's time to wake up," My mother shakes me awake. "Today is a big day!"

I groan and my mom walks out of the room. I walk downstairs after putting on my yellow Amity dress that shows off my limited curves and compliments my blue eyes, wavy red hair and my long legs (which are the reason I stand at 6ft).

"I made you your favorite breakfast Olivia, pancakes and bacon!" My mother tells me as I walk into the kitchen.

"Why does she get her favorite breakfast?" My younger sister, Charlotte, whines.

"It's your sister's big day today," my mother says, "When your Choosing Ceremony comes around; I will make you your favorite breakfast."

"Honestly," Charlotte starts, "I'm just glad that Olivia's favorite breakfast isn't something that involves bread. My friend at school said, that her cousin said, that her friend said, that her mom said that Johanna and the other leaders put peace serum in the bread!"

I let out a short laugh. "Charlotte, what kind of friends are you making at school?"

Charlotte blushes a bit and studies her bacon before stuffing it in her mouth.

"You should get going Olivia; you only get to choose once." She tells me. It makes me think; _one choice can transform you._

When I arrive at The Hub, where the Choosing Ceremony will take place, there are so many people I don't know how they're going to organize it all. I head towards the E category since we choose in alphabetical order. I get there and I am one of the 1st ones there. I take my place directly in front of a boy about my height from Abnegation. I am almost positive that he will not transfer, Abnegations rarely do. We walk into the room where we will choose our faction.

People say that when you're nervous, butterflies fill your stomach. If that is true, then I was beyond nervous as I waited for Johanna to call my name. As the 1st "E" person was called, the competition intensified.

My aptitude test was inconclusive; I have an aptitude for Amity and Dauntless. Which one will I choose? Your guess is probably better than mine. Amity is where I grew up, all of my friends and family are from there. But then there's Dauntless. The people who seem so free, so limitless, maybe I'm getting tired of Amity, the bread-drugging, limited Amity.

"Olivia East." Johanna calls.

I walk to the center of the room. Johanna gives me a slight smile and hands me the knife. I swipe the blade cleanly on my palm and a line of red rises to the surface_. _I take a deep breath and look from Amity to Dauntless. From, earth to fire. From home to new life. I look to my family and see my sister who looks nervous, and my mom who nods and smiles, as if she was saying _we love you, no matter what._ I have decided.I shift my hand in between the two bowls, and just as the first drop of blood started to fall, my hand moved to the coals. I no longer want to be limited, therefore, I am Dauntless.

I take my place with the Dauntless born and Dauntless transfers. The boy who was behind me is named Tobias Eaton. Before he chose, he glanced into the audience and I noticed one of the Abnegation leaders named Marcus glaring back at him as if he was saying _don't you dare! _Tobias turned back to the bowls confidently and moved his hand to the coals. A gasp went through the crowd and everyone looked nervously at Marcus who had an angered look on his face. Tobias took his place next to me. I glanced over at him and he was staring at the ground. _A transfer from Abnegation, _I thought. Now that Tobias Eaton has gotten me curious.


	2. First Jumpers

**A/N Sorry for the delay! I don't have a laptop so I have to wait until I have free time to post on the family computer so my parents can't be on either! Knowing that this story has at least 2 followers and supporters and 6 reviews makes me giddy! Even though it's not very much :)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Divergent and its characters... I don't... they belong to the lovely Ms. Veronica Roth. All I own is the plot, Olivia, the mom, Charlotte, Sophie, Meegan, Luca and Meg.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The last person chooses - a transfer to Amity - and the Ceremony is over. There is at total of 10 transfers to Dauntless and 8 Dauntless born. Dauntless exits first so I follow the crowd out the door.

I must look at my family, 1st my father who died of illness, and second me the traitor. I see my Charlotte, clinging to my mother and shaking, she is crying. My mother looks to me and she is smiling. _Go on,_ she mouths, _we love you. _

The Dauntless arrive at the train tracks and start hopping on.

"We're supposed to jump on to a _moving_ train?" Someone asks dumb-founded.

"Yes," Tobias says, "And you should probably get used to it because it is one of the only ways of Dauntless transportation."

I jog to catch up to the train. Tobias passes me and hops up into the train by grabbing the handle and pulling himself in. I try to mimic his moves but fail and a skinny girl from Erudite pulls me in.

"Thanks," I say, "I'm Olivia."

"Sophie," She replies sticking out her hand. I shake it awkwardly and let go.

For the rest of the train ride we sit in silence.

"They're jumping off!" Someone shouts.

I get up and brush off my dress. I definitely did not wear the proper clothing for this trip.

We line up near the edge of the train opening. The Dauntless are jumping on to a roof. There are a few meters separating the train and the roof and having to jump across that makes me want to go and crawl back into my cozy Amity bed, in my cozy Amity house with my cozy Amity family. _No, _I tell myself, _you are Dauntless now; you are not some fancy Amity anymore._

Sophie grabs my hand, "It'll be better for us," She starts, "Knowing if that you don't jump someone else will pay."

I nod and grip her hand tighter.

"One... Two... Three!" I yell over the wind and we launch ourselves out of the train.

As we are in the air, it feels like we were suspended there for 3 minutes instead of 3 seconds. I get that feeling when you go down a Ferris wheel really fast and your stomach disappears. We land, hard, and pain shoots up my legs, stunning me momentarily.

As I get up, I hear a blood curtailing scream and I quickly turn around to see a Candor girl crying as she dangles over the edge of the roof.

"Meegan!" The girl screams.

Looks like not all of us made it across the big gap. I turn away. They will not see me cry, they will not see me when I am weak.

I walk to Sophie and we head over to where all the Dauntless are standing.

"Listen up! My name is Max! I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless!" A man shouts to everyone. He looks older than some of the other Dauntless, with gray hair at his temples and deep creases in his dark skin.

"The entrance to the Dauntless compound awaits for you several stories below us. The only way to get access to it is jump off the roof. "

"You want us to jump of the roof?" The Candor girl who screamed for her friend asks.

"If you aren't brave enough to jump off a roof you are not a Dauntless," Max replies coolly, "We'll let our initiates go first."

The Dauntless part like the red sea and clear a way for us.

"Is there something at the bottom?" An Erudite boy with long, dark greasy hair asks.

"I don't know, is there?" Max answers with another question.

The path to the edge of the roof is clear. I look to Sophie and see her standing next to me.

"Do you want to jump together?" She whispered, "I want to go before Eric, the guy who asked if there was anything at the bottom, since he thinks that he knows everything and he's probably gonna try to show us all up."

"OK," I say.

Hand in hand, we walk to the edge of the roof and prepare to jump.

We bend our knees and jump together.

I hear screams and realise that they are coming out of mine and Sophie's mouths. We land on something hard that knocks the breath out of me, as it gives way underneath me.

A net. Sophie and I have landed on a net.

I hear chuckles, probably because of our screaming. I see hands reaching out to us from the edge of the net. I grab Sophie with one hand and grab the first pair of hands to my right. The pair of hands belongs to a girl, probably 17 or 18, with short dark hair, green eyes and tattoos peeking out of her T-shirt.

"Hey Luca," She says, "We have _two_ first jumpers this year."

"Impossible, no one shows friendship this early on Meg." Luca says. He has a few rings going through his eyebrows and his blond hair is gelled up.

The girl who pulled me out - Meg - turned to us, "What are your names?" She asks.

"Soph," Sophie says. I raise my eyebrows a little at her.

_Well, _I think, _maybe I should change my name as well. _I want to leave Amity behind and become Dauntless. Olivia is a name that ties me to my past, I need something different. I can be a new person here.

"Vee," I say confidently. It's Soph's turn to raise her eyebrows at me.

"First jumpers- Vee and Soph!" Meg shouts, followed by cheers and clapping. Soph and I smile.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Luca says to us.


	3. Tour

**A/N Sorry for the delay! Come on guys, 8 reviews! Let me know how well I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Divergent and its characters... I don't... they belong to the lovely Ms. Veronica Roth. All I own is the plot and all the initiates minus Eric and Tobias**

* * *

Chapter 3

Once everyone has jumped, the instructors, members and leaders lead the way through a dark, stone tunnel, into the Dauntless compound.

"Alright," Luca says, "Dauntless born you can come with me since-_I assume_-you won't need a tour of the place."

The Dauntless-born follow Luca through the rest of the tunnels and one of them turns and winks at me. I stare at his face and then his back as he walks through the tunnel.

Meg turns to us, "My name is Meg and I'll be your instructor for the next few weeks," Meg says, "The Dauntless initiation is made up of 3 different stages: 1st is physical, 2nd is mental and 3rd is a mix of both. Throughout these stages you will be ranked-"

"Ranked?" A tall skinny girl from Candor says, "Why will we be ranked?"

Meg rolls her eyes and sighs, as if she's been asked that question too many times. Who knows, maybe she has. "You will be ranked for two reasons, one because they will determine the order in which you choose your jobs, and there are few that are actually desirable. Two, because only 10 initiates will become members, the rest will be cut. After the 1st stage you'll be ranked as well, usually people are cut then too. But, since two people didn't make it into the compound, no one will be cut then because we have exactly 16 initiates."

"What happens if you're cut? Where will you go?" The boy standing next to the skinny Candor asks.

"You'll leave Dauntless, and join the factionless... if you choose." She says smugly.

A gasp goes through the group and I have a plummeting feeling in my stomach, _6 cuts?_ How am I supposed to make it now? I've had no exposure to all the things that Dauntless do!

"Back to what I was saying before," she says glaring at the Candor, "You will be ranked and at the end of initiation. You will be ranked based on skill and times." She said, "Now, down this hall is the Pit-"

A snicker interrupts Meg once again, "The Pit? Who named it, Mr. Hole?" A round of laughter erupted from the Candor and Erudite groups-minus Soph.

Meg's face fills with anger as she takes two long strides to reach the guffawing factions.

"I want to make myself clear before we reach the rooms with knives and guns and various other weapons." She takes one more step and leans over so her face is directly in front of the Candor girl's, and everyone who was laughing stops instantly.

"What's your name?" Meg demands.

"Posy," Posy gulps.

"Who's your friend?" She says, nodding in the boy she was laughing with direction.

"Sawyer," She whispered,

"Well Posy and Sawyer, I'm going to teach you a few lessons right now: One, that you never interrupt me and two, keep your comments to yourself, no one likes hearing smart ass Candor comments, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am," They say together.

"You will learn to love the Pit someday, if you get the chance. Now follow me." She says and turns to walk into the shadows.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Soph tells me.

"Remind _me _not to get on Posy and Sawyer's bad side," Soph looks at me in confusion, "They may seem cowardly when threatened but apparently they have a big mouth." Soph nods.

Meg seems chilled and relaxed but I guess she has her intense ways about her too, that I'll have to watch out for.

Meg pushes through a set of double doors and she leads us into "the Pit"

"Oh," Soph and I say, "so _this_ is the Pit."

"Pit" is the best and most likely only way to describe it. It's pretty much a big cave, so big I can't see the other side. Rock walls rise a few stories above us built into the walls are places for storage, leisure activities and probably residential. Paths and steps of stone connect them. There are no railings.

The roof is made panes and glass and above them, is a building that lets in sunlight. Blue lanterns are hung along the stone paths that glow brighter when it gets darker.

People dressed in black are all over the Pit; laughing, running, talking loudly.

Meg leads us to the right side of the Pit which is considerably dark. I squint and she that the edge of the floor ends in an iron barrier. As we walk towards it I can hear the sound of crashing and running water.

I peek over the barrier. The floor stops at a sharp angle and at the bottom there is a river. The river is calm at one end and at the other there is white water rushing over rock.

"This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a thin line between bravery and idiocy," She shouts over the loud water, "a jump off this railing will kill you, it has happened before and will happen this year and the next. You've been warned."

"Who would throw themselves off a cliff into raging water and sharp rocks?" Soph asks as we follow Meg to the other side of the Pit.

"Someone with enough reason to kill themselves." I respond.

Meg leads us to a huge hole in the stone wall. Inside of the hole there is a dining hall filled with Dauntless. When we walk in the Dauntless start clapping, stomping, cheering and anything that makes a lot of noise. Soph and I start smiling.

Meg takes us to the back where a few empty tables. I sit down next to Soph and a smaller Erudite.

"Sophie! Introduce me to your friend!" The girl says.

Soph rolls her eyes and puts on a fake smile, "Vee, this is Tilly. Tilly, this is Vee. And I go by Soph now." She says.

"Oh yeah! You two were the first jumpers!" She realised.

I just nodded.

"What do you think of Meg? She seems kind of mean," Tilly says. "And only 10 of us make it into Dauntless? I'm starting to regret choosing Dauntless."

"You chose Dauntless knowing it would be hard, this shouldn't come as much a surprise." Soph tells her.

"Dauntless wasn't even in my choices list until my boyfriend had chosen before me. I love him too much to not be with him so I changed my mind and joined him." Tilly told us.

"Who's your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Eric, the one sitting over there," She says pointing to Eric, "Well, I'd better go sit with him, bye!"

"She was the most annoying girl back at school, she's really nice and a really good friend but Eric makes her like that. I'm waiting for them to break up so that she will get back in her senses and she can be normal."

Tobias comes over stands behind where Tilly was sitting, "Is anyone sitting here?" He asks.

"No," Soph and I say.

"Great," He says as he sits down. "So, first jumpers, how did that feel?"

"Well, it was kind of scary." I said.

"Kind of?" Soph says astonished, "I was _terrified_!" Soph says.

Tobias lets out a short laugh. His laugh is loud, but not obnoxiously loud. It's very masculine, but not scary. I decide that I like his laugh.

Tobias reaches to grab a hamburger and stares at it confused.

"It's called a hamburger," I say, "it's beef, put some of this on it." I pass him some ketchup.

Tobias takes a knife and spreads the ketchup on the bun. He takes a bite and his face lights up.

"You've never had a hamburger?" Soph says surprised.

"Stiffs eat plain food. Things that are over the top are considered unnecessary." He shrugs.

"That's gotta be one of the reasons why you left." I say.

Tobias stiffens and his eyes have a faraway look. I assume that he's thinking about the real reason he left.

After dinner, Meg led us down a series of hallways without a word. Soph and I don't speak even though no one said not to.

Finally, Meg stops in front of a wooden door. "Behind this door are the dorms. You will notice that there are 10 beds and only 8 of you, we expected more to make it this far. Pick a bed, find somewhere to put your clothes and sit down quietly on your bed."

She opens the door and we scramble to find beds. I choose the one the farthest from the door that's pushed up against the wall. Soph picks the one next to me. We put our clothes in the drawer in between our beds.

"We have some ground rules:" Meg starts,"1. You must be in the training room between 7:30 and 8:00 every morning, training will be from 8-6 every day, after 6 you may do what you'd like. 2. You may only leave the compound while accompanied by a member. For the first stage of initiation you and the Dauntless-born will be trained in separate rooms. But at the end of initiation your ranks will be mixed. Good night." She walks out of the room.

"Well," Someone says, "Good night!"

* * *

**A/N:** **Do you guys like all the Divergent things I put in here! I copied the book a lot in this chapter but I needed to rewrite it to suit the story! Next chapter will reveal more of the initiates. And who's that mysterious Dauntless-born who winked at Vee!_  
_**

**This is my longest chapter, over 1,700 words! Tell me if you like long chapters or not, by REVIEWING! Oh, by the way the person who inspired the character Soph (other than Christina) wrote a fanfic, go read it! It's by Dauntlessborn and its called Divergent Fanfiction!**

**-XOXO Olivia 3 4**


	4. Shooting Lessons

**A/N Sorry for the delay! I'm having writers block!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Divergent and its characters... I don't... they belong to the lovely Ms. Veronica Roth. All I own is the plot and all the initiates minus Eric and Tobias**

* * *

Chapter 4

Vee POV

"Welcome to the first day of Dauntless initiation, I hope you all slept well," Meg said when we got to the training room.

"The first thing you will learn is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight," She puts a gun in my hands and moves on to the next person, distributing guns to everyone.

I look to the gun in my hands, when I lived in Amity, I never thought I would hold a loaded weapon, or any weapon at all, let alone fire one.

"Why," Posy yawns, "Would we need... to learn to... shoot a gun?" Posy rubs her eyes.

Meg turns around takes a gun and presses it to Posy's chest, "You're holding a loaded weapon," We hear the bullet click into the chamber, "Look alive." Posy and Sawyer are frozen, Posy midway through a yawn.

Meg shows us the proper way to shoot a gun and Tobias looks so concentrated it's kinda funny. She plants her feet apart and facing the target. I hear a bang and look to the target, there's a hole in the center circle.

I turn to my target and try to copy how Meg set up to shoot. I decide not to be afraid of the gun so I bring it closer to my body, like Meg did. I pull the trigger. The bang was loud but I do not flinch. There is no mark but that doesn't discourage me.

It takes me 4 more shots to hit the target. I am not the first to hit it, Tobias was, but I am the closest to the bull's-eye.

An Erudite boy next to me shoots and hits the middle a few minutes later.

"It's about time," I tell him.

"I didn't catch your name," He says.

"Vee," I say, "And yours?"

"Owen, you were the first jumper, weren't you?" He asks.

"Yes, well, one of the first jumpers," I correct.

"Oh, yeah, it was you and-"

"Soph," I say,

"I know," He muttered.

A few shots later one of my bullets hits the middle of the target. A rush of adrenaline surges through me as I lift my head from the gun in triumph.

I guess I made the right choice after all.

**XX(PAGEBREAK)XX**

When we break for lunch my arms are stiff and my fingers ache. I sit down at one of the empty tables and Soph sits on one side of me, while Owen sits next to her and Tobias across from me.

At the table next to ours Eric and Tilly are sitting across from Posy and Sawyer. Tilly is staring dreamily at Eric.

"So, Vee," Soph starts, "I see you've met my friend Owen."

"You were close when you were in Erudite?" I ask.

"Yup! He was my study buddy!" Soph giggles.

Something tells me that there is more to their story when they started gazing at each other.

"So Tobias," I start, "Seems like shooting a gun comes naturally to you, you were the first one to hit the target."

"I guess," He starts, "It was pretty easy, make mistakes, learn from them, adjust so that the mistake you just made won't happen again and you do that until its perfect."

"Wow," Soph says, "Can you say that again? But this time, let me get a pen and paper first."

We all laugh at Soph's joke and Tobias blushes a bit.

The Dauntless-born walk into the cafeteria and the one who winked at me spots me through the crowd and winks at me again. I blush and look away, listening to my friend's conversation.

"...my dad is one of the Abnegation leaders," I catch Tobias saying, "What do your parents do?" He asks.

"My father was Jeanine's right hand man and my mother was a stay at home mom, since I have 2 younger siblings and 2 older." Soph tells us, "My oldest sister transferred to Candor, God knows why, and my older brother transferred here, my family isn't that intelligent. My younger siblings are twins-one girl, one boy-but I'm pretty sure that they'll stick together-"

"Listen to Soph rambling as always. It's my turn now," He says jokingly as Soph pouts, "My dad is a teacher at the school and my mom is a simulation serum tester, the serums have been used for the aptitude tests and other things like the peace serum and the truth serum."

"Well you have interesting lives," I say, "My mom is a nurse and I lived with her and my little sister. The end," Before they could ask questions about my dad I stood up, brought my garbage to the garbage bins and started on my way to the training room.

I didn't think I was ready to tell anyone just yet about my dad. It's still a touchy subject even though my dad passed 4 years ago. I blink back tears as I reach the training room.

As I'm about to walk in I realize that training doesn't start for another 15 minutes so no one will be in the room. I decide to sit on the wall and think about my dad.

* * *

**A/N:** **This is a really short chapter but it wouldn't make sense to mix the next chapter with this chapter. Next chapter is all about Vee's dad! Bring your tissues and lots of them. **

** Oh, by the way the person who inspired the character Soph (other than Christina) wrote a fanfic, go read it! It's by Dauntlessborn and its called Divergent Fanfiction!**

**Please REVIEW because I'm losing inspiration and motivation because I feel like no one likes this story! **

**REVIEW!**

**-XOXO Olivia **


	5. Flashback

**A/N Hey all you fantastical wonderful readers! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope you brought your tissues because you might need them.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Vee's POV

_I decide to sit against the wall next to the door and think about my dad._

The first thing that comes to mind is a memory, which I've been told not to think of.

When I was 11, my dad was diagnosed with a disease like none other, one that gave him 1 and a half years tops to live and I was devastated. He wasn't in any immediate pain, but when his months became numbered, he was in a hospital 3 to 4 times a week at least.

He was kind and he had the warmest eyes that even when he was mad-which rarely happened-he could calm you in an instant.

He was heartbroken when he knew he wouldn't watch his children walk down the aisle, or graduate college or even-for Charlotte-be there for her first day of grade 1.

This 1 memory will haunt me forever and not a day goes by when I don't think about this.

**_FLASHBACK:_**

**_12 YEAR OLD VEE POV_**

_ It's August 21st It has been 1 year, 4 months and 29 days since my dad was told he had about 1 year and 6 months to live._

_ I still remember that day; I had won my friendly game of soccer that day. I remember my grandparents had taken me to the game and back home and when we got home my mom was there waiting. I was taken to the hospital to see my dad in his hospital room. _

_ I decided to visit my dad today at the hospital because I didn't have much homework. _

_ My mom decided to let me go in by myself because I rarely get to have one-on-one time with him._

_ "Hi, Daddy!" I say as I walk into the room._

_ "Hey, Liv," My dad sounds happy to see me, but it's hard to tell because of the raspy voice he has, the disease changes his voice, "How was your math test?"_

_ "Good, I got an A-" I tell him._

_ "That's my," he pauses to let out a loud cough,"girl." _

_ "Daddy, if your voice hurts you don't need to talk!" I say, my voice filled with concern._

_ "No sweetie, I'm fine," He says reassuringly, "Today has just been a little... hard." _

_ "Daddy, I think when the day comes, I'm gonna transfer,"_

_ "Honey, do what you want to, I wish that I could be there to see you,"_

_ "OK," I say to him, "How was your day?" _

_ "Umm, good." He says._

_ "Daddy," I start, "You can tell me,"_

_ "OK, my lungs are giving out," He says, his eyes watering, "I'll be lucky to survive till tomorrow evening."_

_ The tears threatening to spill on my cheeks fall and I bury my head in his chest. "Daddy," I say, my lip trembles, "Y-you're leaving?" _

_ "Yeah, honey," He says, "My time here is done,"_

_ "Daddy!" The sobs shake me and I clutch to his arms._

_ "Olivia Lily East," He says and I look up to see him staring at me._

_ "When I'm gone, I want you to move on. Don't tear yourself up and live in grief. Live your life the way I've heard you fantasize about it. Transfer away from Amity. Be an intelligent Erudite. Be a brave Dauntless. Be an honest Candor. Be a selfless Abnegation. Be a peaceful Amity. But don't be a grief filled factionless. Help your mother through this; you being sad will make your mother and your sister sad. Don't let my death ruin your life. Promise me Liv, make your dying father's death wish a reality."_

_ "I-I promise Daddy!" I sob, "I love you,"_

_ "I-I..." My dad started, and the heart monitor beeps sped up and finally stopped._

_ "Daddy? DADDY? DADDY!" I scream and a nurse comes and takes me out of the hospital and takes me to my mom._

_ My mom and I collapse on the bench outside his room and cry._

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

The promise I made the day my dad died hasn't been broken. But I still miss him.

My dad was the nicest, most kind-hearted person I knew. The days after his death were really hard on my mom, my sister and I. It was so different but I kept my promise.

I worked hard at school to get good grades. I'd do lots of work around the house and help my sister with her homework. I kept my promise, and my mom has gotten over it.

I hear voices down the hall and I look up. I wiped the tears from my face and stand up. The initiates are following Meg down another hall.

I run to catch up with the group and find myself walking next to Tilly and Eric.

"Where are we going?" I ask Tilly quietly.

"Meg just said were going to a different room this afternoon." She replied.

I walk faster and catch up to Soph, Owen and Tobias.

"Where did you disappear to?" Soph asks me.

"I didn't want to be asked any questions." I replied.

"OK,"

Meg brings us to a huge room with cracked and creaky wood floors with a black board on one side with our names listed in alphabetical order. Naturally, I'm last. Every three feet punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Near the middle of the room there is a boxing ring painted.

"Now you will learn how to win a fight. I will you show you the proper technique to throw punches and kicks. Tomorrow you will fight each other."

Meg shows us the proper techniques and I catch on quickly. Meg walks around and occasionally gives quick tips. When she walks by me she nods "Great job, Vee."

**XXPAGEBREAKXX**

The next morning we walk in and Meg is blocking the board.

"Since there are 8 or you, everyone will fight every day, unless injuries are too severe. You win when your opponent is unable to continue or concedes. Now I will give you all 5 minutes to strategize."

Meg steps away from the board and the pairings are revealed. A few gasps go through the group and a few quiet thank Gods are uttered.

I look to the pairings:

Tilly VS Soph

Posy VS Sawyer

Owen VS Eric

Vee VS Tobias

Wait, what? I'm fighting against Tobias?

* * *

**A/N:** **This chapter isn't to long but its still pretty long. Did you like my cliff-hangery ending chapter? Do you think that Vee is gonna get super beat up? Cause I do! I know, I know... I'm the author I should know!**

**Oh, by t****he way the person who inspired the character Soph (other than Christina) wrote a fanfic, go read it! It's by Dauntlessborn and its called Divergent Fanfiction!**

**Please REVIEW because I'm losing inspiration and motivation because I feel like no one likes this story!**

**REVIEW!**

**-XOXO Olivia **


	6. The Fight

**A/N Hello my amazing readers, I'm here to update! This is the chapter when Vee and Tobias face off! It is in multiple perspectives!**

**Now read!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Tobias POV

When we were talking about our families during lunch today, Vee stormed off as soon as she was done.

We all stared after her in awe.

"What was that about?" Owen breaks the silence.

"I dunno," Soph and I say together.

We eat the rest of our lunch in silence.

**XXPAGEBREAKXX**

Meg takes us from the cafeteria and leads us to a new room, and Vee is still nowhere to be found.

A few minutes later Vee appears next to us, out of breath.

"Where did you disappear to?" Soph asks.

"I didn't want to be asked any questions," Vee says simply.

"OK,"

Meg brings us to a huge room with cracked and creaky wood floors with a black board on one side with our names listed in alphabetical order. Naturally, I'm last. Every three feet there are punching bags hanging from the ceiling. Near the middle of the room there is a boxing ring painted on the floor near the centre of the room.

"Now you will learn how to win a fight. I will you show you the proper technique to throw punches and kicks. Tomorrow you will fight each other."

Meg shows us the proper techniques and I find it easy. Growing up with the physical abuse I was raised with, you pick up a few things.

Meg walks around and occasionally gives quick tips. When she walks by me she nods, "You're good Tobias, and did you practice in Abnegation?"

"Something like that," I say.

**XXPAGEBREAKXX**

The next morning we walk in and Meg is blocking the board.

"Since there are 8 or you, everyone will fight every day, unless injuries are too severe. You win when your opponent is unable to continue or concedes. Now I will give you all 5 minutes to strategize."

Meg steps away from the board and the pairings are revealed. A few gasps go through the group and a few quiet thank Gods are uttered.

I look to the pairings:

Tilly VS Soph

Posy VS Sawyer

Owen VS Eric

Vee VS Tobias

_Shit, _I think, _I'm up against Vee? But, I sorta like her, and she's my friend!_

Well, she's good but I can beat her. Her punches and kicks are strong and effective, but she leaves her face open. If I can get a few strong punches to her head I can knock her out quickly, so I can get it over with.

Tilly and Soph step into the ring and prepare to fight. At first they both bounce on the balls of their feet, neither of them wants to start the match because they are friends. Eventually, Soph throws a few good punches and Tilly collapses.

Soph looks pained but helps Tilly up and out of the ring. Meg circles Soph's name and Posy and Sawyer enter the arena.

Posy and Sawyer nod at each other, and Sawyer punches straight at her stomach. Posy is momentarily stunned and winded, which gives Sawyer all the time he needs to finish her off.

Sawyer walks out of the ring triumphantly. Why should he even be happy? He just beat up his friend! Whatever, Meg walks into the ring and helps Posy. Meg takes her over to the wall and gives her and Tilly some ice.

This next match should be interesting. Eric and Owen. These two are evenly matched; they both have good power and good blocking. Eric is a bit more aggressive and impulsive so he throws all of his weight into his punches so if you were to dodge he would lose his balance.

Apparently Owen had the same idea as me because when Eric throws his next punch, Owen dodges and quickly turns and shoves Eric so he goes sprawling onto the ground. Owen then proceeds to kick Eric in the stomach, face and lower body.

Eventually, Eric's eyes flutter closed and he has gone unconscious. Meg calls game over and Owen lifts him up and Meg sends them to the infirmary.

It's a pity that Owen is showing so much kindness to him. He is cruel and doesn't deserve it.

I walk to the ring and Vee approaches as well. She has fear and dread in her eyes, knowing that she will not come out of this with her pretty face and figure. _Wait, _I think, _why am I calling her pretty? I don't even like her that way! _

Her hair is out of her face so you can see each one of her freckles on her face, she has a lot of them, but they aren't overwhelming like some people I've seen, they suit her. I bring my hands up and they're clenched into fists. I give Vee an apologetic look and smile and she nods in return.

The match starts and Vee immediately throws the first punch, which is aimed for my stomach.

It knocks the breath out of me and I am momentarily stunned. Vee reacts right away; she throws another punch that hits me in the face. This one isn't as effective as the last and I bounce right back, punching her in the side of the face.

She collapses beneath me and I kick her in the stomach. She is still for a few moments and I am sure that she is unconscious.

In a flash of movement, Vee's leg shoots out and hits me in my soft spot two times, enough to leave me in a lot of pain and I double over.

She springs up from the ground and her knee meets my nose since I'm bending over. Her jaw is set but there is a look of regret in her eyes as she punches me in the face and knocks me over. She continues to kick me until I grab her leg from underneath her and she lets out a girlie squeal as she falls on top of me and I flip us over so she is on the bottom. I can imagine me with someone in this same position, but in much different surroundings. _Why am I thinking this? _I think, _I am in the middle of a fight for God's sake!_

I punch her in the face multiple times while she struggles against my grasp. Blood spurts from her nose and her face is already bruising.

One of her legs gets loose and she uses it to slide out from underneath me. She pounces on my back and tackles me down. She does the same thing that I did to her, punching me over and over in the face.

She has proven herself a worthy opponent. She has a line of blood from her nose to her chin.

I feel wetness under my nose, and I'm sure that she has caused my nose to bleed.

She gets up and proceeds to kick me over and over, in various places, until I black out.

Vee's POV

I see the light go out of Tobias' eyes as they close and I am immediately filled with relief, regret and dread.

_I just defeated Tobias! _The devil inside me says, _I just defeated Tobias, and he's unconscious. _The angel inside me says.

I sink down to my knees and flip Tobias over so that he's on his back.

"Tobias?" I say, tears rolling down my cheeks, "Tobias, can you hear me? I'm so sorry!"

I lean over him and cry.

"Give me a minute will you!" I shout to everyone in the room.

"Get your nosy ass's outta here!" Meg says, helping me out.

I give her a thankful look as the other initiates clear out and Meg goes to get a doctor.

"Tobias, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to go all psychotic on you! Please wake up!" The tears rolling down my cheeks were tinted black because of the layers of mascara I had put on this morning.

Tobias started to stir and I jumped off Tobias.

"Father," He said, starting to sit up, "Leave me alone! I'm done with this!" He opened his eyes and saw me sitting there nervously with black lines of water on my cheeks.

"Vee!" He says, "What's on your face, tears? I thought you beat the crap out of me!" He jokes.

I tackle him with a hug, "Thank goodness you're OK!" I say, "I went kind of psychotic on you and as soon as you went unconscious, I was a nervous wreck!"

Tobias POV

My father. Marcus has followed me to the Dauntless compound and he beat me in front of all of the initiates, my new friends.

"Father," I say, starting to sit up, "Leave me alone! I'm done with this!" I open my eyes and see Vee sitting there, not Marcus, Vee. She has black tears stained on her cheeks.

The memory of our fight comes flooding back, "Vee!" says, "What's on your face, tears? I thought you beat the crap out of me!" I joke.

She pounces on me, wrapping her arms around me, "Thank goodness you're OK!" She says, "I went kind of psychotic on you and as soon as you went unconscious, I was a nervous wreck!"

"It's OK," I say, putting my arms around her for reassurance, "You deserved to win, you've proved yourself a force to be reckoned with."

Meg walks in and we jump out of each other's arms, and my face flushes.

"I've brought a doctor to check Tobias up. Vee beat you up pretty good, didn't she?" Meg says.

"I certainly didn't expect it, but yes she did." I say stealing a look at Vee, who's tucking a loose strand of her red hair behind her ear.

I guess I underestimated Vee.

* * *

**A/N I know, I know. Tobias should have beaten Vee, I agree! But in order for the story to progress emotionally I needed Vee to win!**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter and the duel point of views by dropping me a review!**

**-XOXO Olivia**


	7. The Kiss

**A/N I know, two chapters in one day? Awesome! Dauntlessborn made me.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soph's POV

"Give me a minute, will you!" Vee shouts, tears running down her face. Vee just fought with Tobias, beating him unconscious, and now she probably feels like shit.

"Get your nosy ass's outta here!" Meg shouts.

We all filed out of the training room and Meg shouted, "The official winners of today's matches are: Soph, Sawyer, Owen and Vee. You may do what you want for the rest of the day."

Owen and I decide to wonder around Dauntless together. We've only been here a few days and Owen and I want to be more familiar with the compound so we don't get lost.

We stroll through the Pit and make a random left turn down a hallway to see where it leads. Eventually we find our way onto one of the floors with the shops on them.

I decide to go into a clothes store to see what Dauntless consider "fashionable". Owen reluctantly follows me in and goes into the men's section.

I look through the "clearance" section because I don't have very many points. A pair of cute skinny jeans stands out to me and I immediately grab them and try them on before I get a chance to see the price tag.

On the way to the change rooms I spot the cutest black shirt that is so baggy I'll have to use a hair elastic to tie it tight. That look is good on me and I love doing it.

I also spot a black dress with sequins sparkling on the bottom. It has a tight top that will show off my curves and will probably go down to mid-thigh. I grab it and rush to the change room before anything else can tempt me.

I try on the jeans and shirt first and they fit perfectly. I peek at the price tag and see that if you buy any shirt to go with the pants you can pay only the price of the cheapest item.

Since the cheapest item was 60 points, I just saved like 50 points.

I try on the dress and look at myself in the mirror. It fits and looks perfect.

I step out of the change room to see Owen standing there. I blush as his eyes travel down my body to look at the dress and then come back up to meet mine.

"You..." He gulps, "You look beautiful in that dress, Soph." He stutters.

"Thank you," I say blushing even more.

"You'll have to let me take you out on a date in that dress."

"Owen Clark, did you just ask me on a date?"

"Yes I did, what do you say?" He says, flashing the grin that I fell in love with back in Erudite.

I practically jump out of my heels into his arms and pull him into a kiss.

It's my first kiss. I've been waiting for Owen to kiss me ever since our second study date. I finally had the courage to kiss him instead. We relax and he leans into the kiss. It's not rushed, but slow and passionate.

When we break apart I sigh, "I say yes!"

"Great I'll pick you up tonight at 8," He says and he's gone.

In a daze I go to the cash and pay, walk out and head to the dorms.

On the way I'm broken out of my trance when I see Vee helping Tobias to the dorms. Vee's face has black tears down her cheeks.

Tobias pulls Vee closer for support and she helps him. They share a smile and Vee leans in and Tobias starts leaning in but turns his head slightly and Vee looks discouraged but continues to help him.

I rush over to help Vee and she looks at me gratefully.

When Tobias is in the infirmary Vee and I walk back to the dormitory.

"Owen and I went shopping," I say

"How did that go?" She sounds a little down.

"It went good, really good actually; we're going on a date tonight. I kissed him; he liked the dress that I bought." I say, smiling.

"That's... great..." She says distantly.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I have a major crush on Tobias, but he's so... hard to approach. I attempted a kiss but he turned it down."

"Ya, I saw that," I admit.

"Oh," She says, then breaks down crying and I pull her into me.

"Shhh, it's OK," I assure her.

"I-I thought h-he l-l-liked m-me t-t-too!" She says sadly.

"I won't go on the date if you want, I'll stay with you tonight!" I say.

"No, no it's OK, go." She says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She glances wistfully towards the infirmary, "Yeah, I'll wonder around tonight, I'll go back to the dorms after everyone's asleep."

"OK," I say and she walks down the hall.

* * *

**A/N I hope you liked this Sowen chapter! **

**I know a lot of you have noticed that I didn't use Amar as Tobias' instructor. The reason why is because, I didn't remember reading about that, and I wanted the instructor to be a female so, ya!**

**Please review! Tell me if you ship Sowen (Sophie & Owen) or Tee (Tobias & Vee!)**

**-XOXO Olivia**


	8. The Chasm

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? **

**I almost have 1,000 views! Please help me get there! Well... if you're reading this right now... it means you're view-ing!**

**Sorry for the delay! I've been watching PLL and its always: Fanfic or PLL? And PLL wins everytime LOL! What are you doing still reading this? GO FORTH INTO THY STORY? WHY FOR ART THOU STILL READING THIS?**

* * *

Chapter 7

Vee's POV

When the doctor tells Tobias that he'll have to go to the infirmary to stabilize him, he immediately turns down the stretcher they offer him.

"I'll be fine," He says through gritted teeth, "You can leave."

The doctors and Meg walk out of the room and I stand up to leave as well.

I still feel really bad now, even though Tobias has told me repeatedly that it's fine, you beat him fair and square and that I deserve the victory. But I still feel like crap.

I open the door but am interrupted by, "Wait, Vee,"

I turn to look at Tobias. He looks so fragile and innocent sitting there with more bruise than skin. _Crap, _I think, _He's so... damaged._

"What, Tobias?" I ask. The look of hurt on his face tells me that I said that too harshly.

"Vee," He says with a pained look on his face, "Would you help me to the infirmary?" He asks.

"Why?" I start, "So I can feel even more terrible that I beat you up? So I can show off the battle scars that I've given you? Because I don't want to show off what I've done. I'm not... proud of what I did. I'm ashamed."

"Vee," Tobias says, "You need to stop beating yourself up about this. No pun intended." He says and I smile. "See, you _should _be proud. I'm fine, now help me to the infirmary and tell everyone that you beat me up."

I hesitate at first but then nod and walk over to him. He sits up a little and grabs my hand, and I help him up.

He puts his arm around my neck and I pull him up so he his standing next to me. I half-carry, half-help Tobias through Dauntless.

We stay quiet for the walk there. When we near the infirmary Tobias pulls me closer for support. I smile at him and he smiles back. Our faces are so close. I know it's a risky move, but I do it anyway, and lean in.

For second he does too, and I close my eyes, waiting for the pressure of his lips against mine, but it doesn't come. I open my eyes and I see that he has turned away.

I look away and start walking toward the infirmary again. Soph appears on the other side of Tobias and helps him into the infirmary with me.

Once he is in the hands of the doctors Soph and start heading towards the dorms. "Owen and I went shopping," She says

"How did that go?" I say, looking down.

"It went good, really good actually; we're going on a date tonight. I kissed him; he liked the dress that I bought." She says, smiling at me.

"That's... great..." I say, thinking of Tobias.

"What's wrong?" She asks her voice thick with concern.

"I have a major crush on Tobias, but he's so... hard to approach. I attempted a kiss but he turned it down."

"Ya, I saw that," She admits.

"Oh," I say, then break down crying and she pulls me into a hug and we lean on the wall.

"Shhh, it's OK," She says.

"I-I thought h-he l-l-liked m-me t-t-too!" I say sadly.

"I won't go on the date if you want, I'll stay with you tonight!" She says.

"No, no it's OK, go." I tell her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

I look to the infirmary, "Yeah, I'll wonder around tonight, I'll go back to the dorms after everyone's asleep."

"OK," She says and I nod and walk down the hall, in the direction of the Pit.

When I get there I see that I am one of the few Dauntless still up, which surprises me since I always figured the Dauntless would be night owls. Doing all of their scary stunts in the dark seemed, scarier in the dark.

I walk over to the metal railing that overlooks the chasm. I peer over the edge and watch the calm water on one side turn white and rapid on the other. I watch the water go from one side to the other, then look back to the calm side and started it over.

As my head drifted to the other side of the chasm I spotted a path leading down to a part of the chasms where rocks go up at harsh angles to protect anyone from the rushing water above.

I track the path to its starting point and see that it is a narrow path along the Pit and it leads to the spot that I saw from the railing.

I decide to venture further across the rocks. I slip and slide on the jagged rocks, trying to find a good spot to sit, so I can come back another time.

I find a flat-ish rock that I can sit on. I walk-slip and slide-over to the rock and sit down. The rock is a little damp but I don't mind, my face is a little damp as well. I sit on the edge of the rock and l let my legs swing over the edge.

My thoughts are consumed with my fight with Tobias. As much as I try to push them out of my mind, they sneak their way back.

They way the light went out of his eyes when I knocked him out. Every time I hit him, the pain that showed on his face.

I think about Soph and her date with Owen tonight. I think about how happy she will be tonight as supposed to being sad and depressed like I am.

I think about what Meg said before, when she first brought us to the chasm.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"This is the chasm, it reminds us that there is a thin line between bravery and idiocy," She shouts over the loud water, "a jump off this railing will kill you, it has happened before and will happen this year and the next. You've been warned."_

_ "Who would throw themselves off a cliff into raging water and sharp rocks?" Soph asks as we follow Meg to the other side of the Pit._

_ "Someone with enough reason to kill themselves." I respond._

**_FLASHBACK OVER_**

"Someone with enough reason to kill themselves," I say allowed to myself.

I may not have reason enough, but I have reason all right.

I walk up the narrow path that led me down to where I was sitting before.

Once I'm back in the Pit I look around. There are a few stragglers but they are all drinking or horsing around with each other. None of them pay attention to me.

I walk over to the metal railing and hoist myself up so my feet are wedged between the railing the metal bar and the piece of metal underneath.

I think about Tobias, lying in the infirmary. I hope he gets better and beats them all.

I think about my family, my dad, who I will see soon. My mom, who was gentle and kind. My sister, so innocent and sweet. Maybe they'll never know.

I close my eyes and picture my father in front of me.

I bend my knees and...

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Duuun!**

**Cliffhanger! *Said in voice of "Lipstick Tazer!" From Despicable Me 2***

**Please review to save Vee's life... literally! If I don't get 3 reviews by the time I get back from my 2-day vacation... No one will be there to stop Vee! Oh, No!**

**So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-XOXO Olivia**


	9. The Wink

**A/N: Here is my next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Connor's POV

It's late and I can't sleep so I decide to go down to the chasm.

When I was younger my younger sister and I would always sneak out here late at night because we couldn't sleep.

My parents were in the middle of a divorce so overnight there was a lot of shouting and slamming doors. My sister and I would sneak out to the chasm since our parents never noticed.

There are picnic tables and park benches that line the chasm railing so my sister and I would always go to the same one. We'd sit, listen and watch the rushing water. The sound made me sleepy and it made my sister fall asleep so once she was asleep I'd carry her back to the apartment.

I couldn't sleep again tonight so I went there for old time's sake.

When I get there I see a girl leaning dangerously far over the railing. As I get closer I notice it's that girl with the fiery red hair who was the first jumper.

Her name was Vee; I've winked at her twice now.

I watch her climb up onto the railing and it looks like she's preparing to jump. Then I realise that she _is_ preparing to jump.

"STOP!" I shout.

Vee's head whips around in my direction and she sees me walking towards her.

Vee's POV

_I bend my knees and..._

"STOP!" I hear someone shout.

My head whips around and I see the boy who winked at me earlier walking towards me.

"D-Don't come any c-c-closer or I'll jump!" I threaten.

"OK, OK," He says putting his hands up, "Why were you going to jump anyway?"

"I-It's complicated." I say finally.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks, taking a step forward.

"Don't," I shout, "I _will _jump."

"I'm just going to sit down." He says taking another step to sit down at the nearest picnic table.

"Why don't you come down from there and take a seat?" He asks, "It's much more comfortable and a lot less _dangerous."_

"Oh, really?" I ask curiously.

"Let me help you down," He offers.

Before I can say no he already has one arm on my waist and the other hand is wrapped around my wrist and he his helping me off the railing.

"I didn't catch your name," I say.

"Connor, I was born here." He replies.

"I'm-"

"Vee," He interrupts, "I know, you were one of the first jumpers."

"Oh, right..." I flush, pushing a strand of loose hair behind my ear.

He leads me over to the picnic table and sits across from me.

"You were gonna tell me why you were gonna jump." He says.

"Actually," I say matter-of-factly, "I wasn't, you distracted me by taking a step forward. And that was a risky move considering I could've killed myself when you did that."

"Yes, but I needed to sit down. I've been walking for hours and my legs were cramping." He says, smiling a half smile.

"Right," I say sarcastically and smile in his direction.

"Well," He says, "it's getting late. Why don't we continue this conversation, over dinner? Friday night?"

"Sure, I guess," I say.

"Want me to walk you back to the dorms? Ours are just down the hall." He offers.

"Sure," I smile. We head in the direction of the dorms.

"So you're from Amity?"

"Yeah,"

"That's a big faction change. You must have had a lot of reason to leave."

"Sort of," I start, "I found Amity boring and limited. The most exciting thing that happened when I was there, was watching the whole debate about putting peace serum in the bread."

Connor laughs and I smile at him.

"Why would you wink at me?" I say, "I'm an _Amity _transfer! Someone you had never met before. Why not wink at one of the Dauntless-born you've known all your life?"

I asked the question that has been poking around the back of my mind ever since I walked into the Pit.

"I winked at you because I thought it was cool how an Amity is the first jumper, and she jumped with someone else. How brave she'd have to be to do that." He tells me, "And besides, I was kinda into you."

I blush and then smile at the ground.

"I winked the second time because I noticed how you blushed and smiled the first time, and I wanted to see if I could make it happen again." He smiles. "Because the first time I saw you smile and blush, I thought it was so cute."

I blush and look away, my cheeks getting hot.

We walk for most of the rest of the way in silence. Occasionally cracking a joke to ease the tension.

"Well, here we are!" Connor says when we arrive in front of the doors to his dorm since theirs is the first one in this hall.

"Good night," I say, "I'll see you on Friday, if not before."

"Good night," He says.

I start walking towards my dorms but then a rush of adrenaline surges through me and before I can regret it I hurry back, stand on my tip-toes and give him a peck on the cheek.

Before he can say or do anything I run back to my dorm and shut the door quietly, making sure not to wake anyone.

I tip-toe over to my bunk and lie down. My bed creaks a little and I immediately shut my eyes. No one audibly stirs so I relax and try to fall asleep.

Before I fall asleep I usually think about everything that I did during the day.

When I lived in Amity it would almost always bore me to sleep. Ever since I came to Dauntless my life has become so interesting that I barely get any sleep at night.

It's _so_ interesting that I have to go through my entire day and that takes almost half the night. And even then I'm not tired.

When my day continues in my mind, it comes to when I almost jumped the chasm. But then I realise that while I was with Connor, my fight with Tobias hadn't crossed my mind.

Not once.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed meeting Connor (AKA The Winker)!**

**Some of you wanted Vee to jump... and some of you didn't. I chose not to make her jump because I feel like we hadn't learned enough about Vee to kill her off.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I've reached over 1,000 views! **

**-XOXO Olivia**


	10. The Jump

**Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Tobias's POV

Once Vee drops me off at the infirmary, the doctor's stabilize me and open up the doors to visitors, even though I probably won't have any.

Vee walked out of the infirmary with Soph and after that I was out like a light.

When I woke up I looked to the clock next to me and it read 7:00.

I sat up and surprisingly there was no pain. I stood up and winced a bit but the pain is only a dull throb.

I limp into the training room to find a few early initiates waiting around.

I spot Soph and Owen on the other side of the room so I limp over to them and slowly sink to the ground next to them.

"Hey, Toby," Soph says and I make a confused and disgusted look in her direction.

"Toby?" I say, turning my nose up.

"I thought you could use a nickname too make you less tough, no?" Soph says.

"Maybe on special occasions." I compromise.

"Sure." She agrees.

We sit in silence until Vee walks into the room looking giddy.

"Hi!" She says as she sits down next to us.

"Someone's in a good mood." Owen says.

"It's a better mood then she was in when I left you last night." Soph says.

Vee attempts to glare at Soph and wipe the smile off her face but she can't.

I wonder what made her like this. When she left the infirmary last night she seemed depressed.

Meg walks into the training room and goes to the board to write the matches.

When she's done I see that I'm against Eric, and we're up first.

I limp into the ring and we start.

"I'm fighting against a broken man? Perfect." He smirks.

"Cockiness doesn't get you into Dauntless." Meg reminds him.

He scoffs. "I'll be in weather I'm cocky or not."

Meg just shakes her head and signals for the match to start.

My injuries seem to disappear when I start to fight.

He puts up a good fight, but in the end I knock him out and I pull him out of the ring.

Vee's POV

Tobias-despite his injuries-takes Eric out quickly and I'm up next against Sawyer.

Eric makes a few snide comments about losing to a chump and this proves nothing and I can tell Meg is fed up.

"Eric!" She shouts. "Come with me! Everybody!" And we follow her into the Pit.

**XXXPAGEBREAKXXX**

Meg leads us through Dauntless to the Pit.

"There," Meg says as we stop near the railing. "Eric, you'll hang from the railing for 5 minutes, as punishment for being a coward, picking on someone who can kick your ass."

At first Eric has a horrified look on his face but he quickly changes it to a look of determination and to me he looks a little evil.

He gets into a position and Soph starts a timer on her watch.

For the first 3 minutes he is a still figure of concentration and strength.

But about 3 and a half minutes through his hands start to shake and tremble.

"1 minute!" Soph shouts.

Eric readjusts his hands but one slips in the process.

A scream pierces the air and Tilly pushes her way to the front.

"Meg, he's falling!" She screams at her.

She tries to make a move to try and help him but Meg wraps her arms around her waist.

Tilly continues to struggle but with no luck.

Meanwhile, Eric is hanging on with one hand, trying to pull his other up.

"Times up!" Soph says.

Meg releases Tilly but the momentum makes her sprawl onto the cold, hard ground.

We all chuckle a bit at her wipeout but she quickly gets up to help Eric.

Sawyer comes to help her and together they haul Eric back onto solid ground.

He collapses and brings Tilly down with her.

Tilly is a mess of black-tinted tears and messy hair.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" She says shaking with relief.

Eric looks at her in disgust.

"Get the hell off me!" He shouts and shoves her away from him.

She looks lost and terrified. And he looks at her with hatred, "You are a clingy, annoying girl and I don't even know why we started dating in the first place."

All of Tilly's crying stops but the tears are brimming in her eyes.

"No, I love you!" She shouts to him.

"You're pathetic," He says.

Something in Tilly snaps and she gets to her feet, walks over to Eric, slaps him and stalks to the Pit.

She takes a deep breath and steps bravely onto the railing.

"Tilly, no!" Soph shouts.

Tilly looks back gives a small smile and launches herself off of the railing.

As she falls you can hear her shout, "I HATE ERIC!"

"NO!" Soph screams and she collapses to the ground, in tears.

Owen slides down to comfort her and so do Tobias and I.

* * *

**A/N: RIP Tilly! I was very sad to see her go but, it had to happen.**

**I'm sorry for the delay! I've been writing my ORIGINAL story on Wattpad! Go follow me! My name is livipop4 and the story is called Sight! It's about a blind girl. I will probably be updating once or twice a week now that school has started. Wattpad on Fri-Mon and Fanfiction on Tues-Thurs.**

**Please continue to review!**

**-XOXO Olivia.**


	11. Final

**Hey guys…**

**I have made the tough decision to call it quits on Divergent Prequel.**

**Im sorry if I've really upset you guys but, I've really run out of inspiration and motivation for this story. I've been focusing more on my Wattpad story and I'm starting a new Percabeth fanfiction called "As Long As We're Together". **

**If you guys are interested, it's about Percy and Annabeth's life after they defeat Gaea and "graduate" from Camp Half-Blood. It's pretty much just a fluffy fanfiction about what I wanted their lives to be like once they grow up.**

**That's story should be up soon, and if you want to read my original stories go on Wattpad and search up Livipop4.**

**If you guys wanna know what happened to Vee, she came in 6th for Dauntless and chose to be an Ambassador for Dauntless. Tobias, Soph, Owen and herself stayed very close friends. **

**She got with Connor and Soph and Owen stayed together.**

**Eventually, "Four" introduced Vee and Tris and they became friends, the End!**

**Thanks for all you readers!**

**~Olivia **


End file.
